


angus mcdonald's two official dads

by agentmaine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Gen, this is the same world as maybe we're starcrossed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmaine/pseuds/agentmaine
Summary: Angus McDonald has one official dad. He aims to increase that number to a solid two, and requires help from dad number 1 to do so.





	angus mcdonald's two official dads

It’s a sunny Sunday afternoon and Taako and Angus are sat together in their living room, a sense of focus in the air. Taako is lounging across and somehow filling up an entire three-person couch, stretching out like a cat bathing in the sun, while Angus sits crossed-legged on an armchair, as studious as always. Angus flicks through a book titled _Adoption for Dummies_ , large brown eyes magnified further through his glasses as they skim rapidly over the words. Taako, meanwhile, has the official adoption paperwork open and is reading at a much slower pace, though the attention he dedicates to the task is shown through the crease in his brow.

“Dad,” Angus questions, breaking the silence. “Am I legally even allowed more parental figures at this point?”

“My dude. I don’t think they put, like, limits on this shit! Plus, they can’t keep track of figures. I even struggle to do that. And when this goes to plan, this wouldn’t be a _figure_ anymore, it would be legal. That’s what you want, right?”

Angus nods in response before turning his attention back to the book. The section titled _Adopting A Stepchild_ is covered in notes and multi-coloured highlighters, the scribbles of worries dotted across the pages as his mind comes up with 100 negative _what if_ scenarios an hour.

“Dang, they really don’t like to simplify this legal garbage down, do they. Lemme tell you – not fun reading! All sorts of stuff related to me dying and then what happens to you.” Taako complains, half to himself, before smiling at Angus. “Luckily for you, I’m never gonna croak it. Indestructible, bay-bee.”

Angus giggles in response, before firing back, “ _Luckily_ might be pushing it, Taako. You’re kinda annoying sometimes.”

“Hey, watch it, kid! Just because we’re looking at getting you adopted by Krav doesn’t mean I threw away your receipt. I can and will send you packing pronto, no worries, nada, no stress.” Taako feigns offence, before moving the documents to the side and sitting up normally, patting the seat next to him. Angus puts his book aside and moves over, naturally leaning against the elf as a comforting arm wraps around his shoulders. “You nervous, kid?”

“Kinda.” Angus admits. “What if he thinks its dumb?”

Taako’s smile softens, as it is often does around Angus. The boy is too sweet for even the toughest demeanour to continue holding a stick up their ass around him.

“You may be the world’s greatest detective, but you’re dumb as hell if you think Krav will be anything other than ecstatic about this, Ango.”

Kravitz has been in Angus’ life for three years now. He stumbled in by pure coincidence, a party of the Burnside household’s that led to a rollercoaster of emotions for everyone involved for a while but has been pretty happily settled ever since. Kravitz has taken the Taaco family household in his stride as the days turned into months and months into years – not only accepting Taako himself, sarcasm and insecurity and problems be damned, but quickly turning into a co-parent of Angus. Kravitz was an integral part of home before he even moved into the house. He’s been a guiding light, a source of wisdom and, at many points, a pitstop of seriousness needed to calm Taako from being, well, _too_ Taako.

Angus may only be young, but he’s pretty sure he knows what true love looks like. He sees it in the way his dads – or, well, official dad and unofficial – look at each other. He sees it in how Kravitz, without fail, buys Taako flowers on their anniversary, each with a heartfelt handwritten note. He sees it in how Taako makes extra effort to cook something good for Kravitz after a bad day. He feels it in their house, his home, where music and laughter and chatter are almost never-ending and the walls themselves soak up and breathe out the joy. Sometimes, he sees how happy they are, and he almost feels like he’s floating.

It’s easy to see that Kravitz fell in love with Taako faster than you can say _cliché_ ; their romance is regarded by friends as a beautiful dumpster fire for the history books. What was commented on more, though, was how quickly Kravitz found an endless love for Angus. It didn’t take long – they bonded over physics and crime documentaries and comics. They bonded over cups of hot chocolate, late night chats and lots of laughter. Angus being regarded as an equal by someone he so deeply admired brought out confidence previously unseen in the kid, so much so that it was commented on in his school reports within a matter of months.

And yet, being the world’s greatest detective, as well as old for his age, Angus knows something isn’t quite right. Kravitz draws a line in the sand and refuses to step past it. When it comes to dad duties, he hesitates – a man so calmly confident and reassuring suddenly becoming a skittish as mouse, scared to overstep a boundary.

When saying goodnight, Angus never fails to be told a strong _‘love you’_ from both Taako and Kravitz, but rarely does Kravitz put the boy to bed. He doesn’t call him his son, either, only his boy, though through keen ears and maybe a teeny little bit of spying, Angus has heard his dad discussing how good it would be, and how Kravitz is dumb to be scared to do so.

Angus theorises that Kravitz is scared to appear as though he aims to overtake Taako’s job. Taako was on his own raising Angus for years before Kravitz showed up, and the elf’s fierce independence isn’t to be looked down upon. On the other hand, though, Angus is also pretty certain that Kravitz would love to share that job. Angus is even more certain that Kravitz’s lack of, well, doing so, comes from fear of rejection.

But, even with the knowledge that he is almost never wrong, Angus still can’t bring himself to feel as though he is right.

“I’m just worried he won’t want me for forever and stuff.” Angus mumbles. “Like, to be stuck with me. When I’m older and less cute, or whatever.”

“Well, my dude, he said he wants to be with me for forever. Side note, ugh, ew, when did I go soft? But, more to the point, I’m stuck with you. We’re a package deal, my mans, no me without you. Plus, you’re never not gonna be cute! Look at those curls, dude, and those chubby cheeks – ugh. Like some weird, adorable doll.”

Angus smiles, despite himself and despite the thumping, repetitive beat of anxiety in his chest. “I thought you could return me."

“Don’t try it, kid. I’m still tough.”

“Mhm. Not if I tell Aunty Lup you’re threatening me again.” Angus counters.

“You know what,” Taako rolls his eyes. “I’ll let you have this one, boy genius.”

-

It’s the following Friday when the plan of action is put in place. The day is rolling to a close slowly but surely, the sun sinking down in the sky but the heat lingering. It would be pleasant, if Angus wasn’t maybe the most nervous he’s ever been in his life. Instead of warm, it feels almost suffocating and uncomfortably sweaty. Taako is acting as a distraction in the master bedroom under the guise of performing a “fashion show” for Kravitz – which, really, would be a ridiculous cover story for anyone other than Taako Taco himself. Thank the heavens for crazy dads sometimes, Angus reckons.

As the sun sinks lower, Angus is tasked with sorting out the surprise. He and Taako have been scheming it up for a week, now, after finally sorting the paperwork. Surprisingly, this part proved harder. Paperwork is necessary for legal measures, sure, but Angus is much more terrified for the actual presentation. What if it’s too soppy? Or too cold and robotic? And although he loves his dad, it isn’t hard to admit that grand, emotional gestures aren’t his area of expertise.

Banishing nervous thoughts to the back of his mind, Angus looks over his presentation and checks it for any problems. On the TV is a home video from the last Candlenights, one of his favourite memories, with lights from decorations reflecting onto the smiling faces of he and Kravitz as they work on assembling a 1500 piece puzzle together. In the background, Taako’s lilting voice narrates, almost in the style of a nature documentary, lovingly mocking the two of them as they fretted over which blue piece was the right blue piece for this section of sky.

Across the walls there are pictures pinned up from countless memories, each precious. There are some recent ones, like the school science fair that Kravitz helped ensure resulted in the first place ribbon, or the photo booth pictures from Aunty Lup’s wedding. There are some from years ago, too, when Angus and Kravitz were first introduced. Angus smiles as he notices even back then, his gap-tooth grin lit up a room when the two of them chatted.

On the table, surrounded by cupcakes baked by world’s greatest chef, Taako Taco, are the adoption papers itself. Angus’ breath stalls in his throat for a second before he breathes it out, nice and slow, like his dad has told him to do. He feels in his pocket and feels the reassuring lump of flash cards he prepared, lest he get lost when attempting a speech to explain to Kravtiz what’s going on.

As the clock hits the hour, he hears the door of the master bedroom open and Taako’s voice fill the hallways, as unsubtle as ever. “Listen, Crab Sticks, when have I _ever_ given you reason to not trust me? I’m a functional adult elf! I don’t scheme! My scheming days are behind me!”

“I, uh, am not sure if I believe that, dear.” Follows Kravitz’s voice, deep and uncertain, shortly followed by a thumping sound that can only be attributed to someone walking into a wall. “I will take this blind fold off if you do not guide me better, that is a promise.”

Despite himself, Angus smiles at the sound of Taako cackling his way along the hallway.

Soon enough, Kravitz is stood in front of the display, blindfold still on. Taako is beaming so bright that it makes Angus nervous to look at him, but the elf gives him a reassuring thumbs up before taking off Kravitz’s blindfold. He blinks, adjusting his vision to the well-lit room and taking in everything, starting with the boy stood before him, all done up in suspenders and his best bow tie.

“Angus, Taako, what… what is all this?” He questions, a smile evident in his voice as he looks at the pictures attached to the walls, despite his confusion.

In that moment, Angus freezes. All logic leaves his head faster than a speeding bullet train and before his knows it, whoosh, it’s gone, and all that’s left is nerves and a fear of rejection and looking stupid and messing up and everything going so terribly, awfully wrong that he voluntarily puts himself back up for adoption in a different part of the universe, under a fake name no less. His heart thumps in his chest and he stammers, reaching for words that are flying to far above his head to no avail.

“Hey, Angus, hey,” Kravitz’s voice breaks through the panic and a large, strong hand is resting on his shoulder. “Take your time. I can wait.”

Angus gulps, then smiles, then gulps again, before squeezing Kravitz’s hand and nodding. “I had a whole speech planned out. Even flash cards. But that seems kinda dumb now. So, uh, I’m just gonna talk. Is – is that okay?”

“Of course, Angus. Now, what’s actually going on?”

“I feel like, uh, you’re basically one of the main parts of my family. I have a big family, stupid big, and I’m really lucky for it! But, uh, I’ve realised that it kind of, really, isn’t properly complete yet. Or at least officially.” Angus stops, glances at Taako, and continues on when he sees his dad smiling at him, hiding tears brimming in his eyes.

“I’ve always super duper loved you. My dad loves you, duh, and so does everyone. You’re super smart and kind and nice and you help me with loads of stuff, like homework and finding new books and just, well, coping with dad.”

“Hey!” Taako interjects, but he’s laughing.

“And I love you. A lot! You’re raising me just as much as dad is. And I feel like, and a lot of people feel like, you’re not getting all the credit you deserve, I guess. Not that you do this for credit! That’s not what I mean.” He pauses for a moment. “I just mean that rather than having you as my unofficial dad, I’d like you to be my official dad.”

Kravitz, for once, looks gobsmacked. Composure melting away like snow under a heat lamp, a smile of complete shock rests on his face and his eyes well up with tears, matching the ones that Taako wipes away from behind them both. “Wow. Are you… Taako, did you plan this?”

“Helped a bit, since I’m the best, but… nah, I’ll graciously admit that all credit goes to the kid. He set all this up.” Taako replies. For once, the sarcastic demeanour and sharp wit is overruled by the pride bursting from him. It’s as if someone has shoved a spotlight down his throat, the way he’s glowing.

“So,” Angus begins again. He takes Kravitz’s hand in his own, noticing in the back of his mind that they’re both equally nervous, judging by the clamminess. Kind of gross, but largely reassuring. He leads Kravitz to the couch and points at the papers. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to adopt me. You’re already my other dad, Kravitz, and I want it to be official. For forever.”

And like a dam that begins to burst, that’s enough for the tears to fall from Kravitz’s eyes. He bends down, still so much taller than Angus for the time being, and scoops him into a hug. No words are needed between them as they squeeze each other in equal measure, smiling and laughing and crying just a bit, but in all the best ways. It’s a wordless yes, an obvious one, and it’s a weight off Kravitz’s shoulders as the word _dad_ solidifies in his mind and heart, reaffirming what he wants to be and, in so many ways, already was. Taako stands by, watching and smiling, his heart bursting at the seams with a near-sickening level of joy and love.

Their house has always been a home. It’s always been a family. The papers and Kravitz’s signature in shaky, looped handwriting isn’t what made that, only what made that official. A house where love is at the foundation, where joy radiates from within, is always a family. It’s just that bit nicer to make it official.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who hasn't written reliably in years and is back @ ao3 with, unsurprisingly, more found family fluff involving the best ship and the best boy. its me! working real hard on improving my prose again and thought these good good boys were a good way to get started. hope u enjoyed!


End file.
